matthewreillyfandomcom-20200214-history
Iolanthe Compton-Jones
Iolanthe Compton-Jones is a British Royal and a member of the Four Legendary Kingdoms. History Early History Iolanthe Compton-Jones was born as a royal. She and her older brother, Orlando, became members of the Kingdom of Land that included their British homeland, as part of the ancient group known as the Four Legendary Kingdoms. Because of her membership in the Four Kingdoms, Iolanthe was taught about the true history of mankind, as well as learning of the five trials set by super-ancient beings to test humanity. Iolanthe, being a royal, was also allowed to access her family's talisman, one of the six Pillars, the Fourth, of the Machine. At some point she was granted the position of Official Keeper of the Royal Records for the House of Windsor. From the Hall of Royal Records at St. Michael's Mount, Iolanthe was able to learn much of the history and information that the royals had on the Machine and how its components were affected over the years, as well as other knowledge the Four Kingdoms had accumulated over the millennia. Iolanthe later began working very closely with her Russian cousin, Vladimir "Carnivore" Romanov, on attempting to relocate the components of the Machine that had become lost over the millennia, but as he was the current King of Land, she was subordinate to him on the project. She disliked his vicious and selfish nature, and only remained allied with him since her British relatives believed that their alliance would be beneficial to all the royal families in the Kingdom of Land. Some time after the mission to restore the Golden Capstone in 2006, Iolanthe and Carnivore discovered the alliance between Jack "Wolf" West Sr, Mao Gongli, Vulture and Scimitar to find the remaining Pillars and restore the Machine to prevent the Dark Sun from destroying life on Earth. Carnivore had Iolanthe join their alliance so that she could find out what they knew and, if possible, procure the Pillars for themselves. The Six Sacred Stones When Jack West Jr asked Astro to have Paul Robertson contact the British Royals to request the use of their Pillar, Iolanthe was chosen to take the Pillar to the meeting of nations on Mortimer Island. Upon arrival, Iolanthe showed off the Pillar and was introduced formally to Jack and the younger of the twin Oracles of Siwa Lily. She was amused by Lily's pride in Zoe Kissane's 'Princess' call-sign, but was taken down a peg when Jack pointed out the fact that her family name came from a house. Once the dates for the laying of the Pillars and the First Vertex were determined through two of the other the Six Sacred Stones, Iolanthe allowed her Pillar to be cleansed by the Philosopher's Stone. As Jack and his team prepared to leave for the First Vertex at Abu Simbel, Iolanthe stated that she had other information on the Pillars that she had to share, so he told her to accompany them. En-route, while Iolanthe was out of the room, Vulture questioned Iolanthe's trustworthiness, and most of the others agreed that the royals had their own agenda. Iolanthe caught on to the discussion as they wondered where the other Pillars were likely to be and the necessity of royalty, adding her own opinion as well as noting that the rebuilding of the Machine was likely to change everything. Later in private, she discussed the team's loyalty to Jack, and informed him the Second Pillar's likely resting place with the Neetha and that she had no clues as the whereabouts or function of the Basin of Rameses II. At Abu Simbel, Iolanthe ventured out with the others onto the lake, and waited on the surface as Jack, Max "Wizard" Epper and Zoe laid the Pillar. Once it was done, Lieutenant Ashmont and his team took the other team members hostage, as Iolanthe had arranged for them to lie in wait, and they proceeded to take the Pillar, Wizard and Lily, and left Jack, Zoe, Astro, Pooh Bear and Alby to the crocodiles. However, as they arrived at their cars, some Japanese men disguised as tourists suddenly suicide bombed them in an attempt to destroy the Pillar, Firestone and Philosopher's Stone. While Iolanthe was lucky enough to only be knocked unconscious, Wizard fled with Lily and the Pillar, and shortly afterward she was recovered by Wolf's men. Later, Iolanthe joined Wolf at his mine in Ethiopia, where he had most of the Coalition team captive, and waited outside as he dealt with his son. The Five Greatest Warriors Iolanthe was in Cape Town during the placing of the Second Pillar beneath Table Mountain, and afterwards she, Wolf, Rapier, Mao, Vulture and Scimitar discussed their next move for the placing of the remaining Pillars, with Iolanthe pointing out her continued possession of the Fourth Pillar, and the suspicion that the Japanese Imperials still had the Third. Over the next few months, Carnivore's agent with Jack's team, Diane Cassidy, informed Iolanthe and Carnivore of the Coalition team's discoveries during their research into the Five Greatest Warriors, while Iolanthe also relayed the CIEF's discoveries. In early March, the royals' spy network revealed that Pooh Bear, Stretch, Julius and Lachlan had recovered the Basin of Rameses II from the British Museum, and Iolanthe had them tracked to Scotland as they recovered water from the Spring of the Black Poplar. It was as they were heading back to England that Iolanthe intercepted them, but rather than take the Basin from them, she set up a video link to Carnivore back in Russia, who had captured all of the others involved in the quest to rebuilt the Machine. Carnivore explained to all his plan to take all of the Pillars from them and lay the Sixth by forcing them through holding hostages, and arranged for Jack, Lily and Sky Monster with the Fifth Pillar to meet Iolanthe at Diego Garcia where the Fifth Vertex was located. Having been sent the Firestone by Carnivore, Iolanthe used it and the Basin to give her Pillar its second cleansing, before leaving the Pillar with Pooh Bear's group and proceeding to Digeo Garcia with the Basin and Firestone. Upon meeting Jack at the American base, Iolanthe remarked about him possibly being single after the revelation of Zoe having slept with someone else. After they were led by General Dyer and Felix Bonaventura into the Fifth Vertex, Iolanthe waited in the crane as Jack and Lily navigated the Vertex's traps. However, Bonaventura accidentally set off the trap system before Jack reached the bottom, and remained with Jack and Lily at the pyramid's peak. Needing Iolanthe's help to place the Pillar, Jack asked that she hold on to him to keep the rushing water from dragging him in the abyss. Despite his expectation that she would allow him to fall into the abyss once he set the Pillar, Jack was surprised that Iolanthe actually kept him from been swept away. Once Diego Garcia's forces turned on them, Iolanthe was quick to stay by Jack's side as he led them to escape on the Halicarnassus. When Jack made clear his plan to retrieve the Sixth Pillar from Jesus Christ's Tomb before Vulture's team got it, Iolanthe noted that she would have to inform Carnivore. When Jack suggested she didn't have to, Iolanthe admitted she was unsure of whether her loyalty to her family was worthwhile, while he had certainly gained hers, and offered to let him join her in bed. Though Jack decided not to take her up on it, Iolanthe none-the-less joined Jack and Lily as they ventured into the ancient salt mine above Jesus' tomb, and was left to keep watch as Jack retrieved the Pillar. Though they were briefly accosted by Vulture and Scimitar, once Pooh and Stretch arrived and killed them, Iolanthe helped Jack take his wounded friends back to the surface. Carnivore was waiting for them, however, and Iolanthe quickly returned to her cousin's side and reported what had happened in the mine. As Carnivore pondered about what to do about Jack, Iolanthe suggested that they let him live, claiming that he was special. Carnivore decided it was too risky, however, and as they made to depart, Iolanthe offered Jack an apology, believing things shouldn't have ended this way for him. As Jack and Cieran began fighting, Iolanthe fled with Carnivore and began making their way to the Sixth Vertex on Easter Island on his Tupolev, taking the Pillar and Lily with them. Iolanthe was present as Carnivore prepared to perform the placing ceremony to repel the Dark Star, but when Jack arrived in the damaged Halicarnassus, Iolanthe took cover behind a pedestal with Cassidy, Lily and Alexander as Jack opened fire on Carnivore and his men. Once Carnivore was dead, Iolanthe remained silent as Jack noted that she had saved his life earlier and warned her not to give him a reason to kill her. When Lily placed the Pillar and gained the reward of Power, Iolanthe and Alexander feared they would be next after seeing her kill Mao and Diane with ease, but luckily Jack got her back under control. After the Dark Star was repelled and Wolf fell to his death with the final Pillar, Jack allowed Iolanthe to join him and Lily as they retreated to Sea Ranger's submarine, and was dropped off in New Zealand to make her own way home. Jack noted that they were likely to see Iolanthe again, unsure as to whether she would be an ally or enemy when that time came. Between The Five Greatest Warriors and The Four Legendary Kingdoms Some time after the Dark Sun was repelled, Iolanthe came to the realisation that Jack was the Fifth Warrior of the ancient prophecy, and while this made him all the more desirable as a potential husband, Iolanthe was disappointed to learn that he had married Zoe. Over the next eight years, Iolanthe became irked a servant of the Kingdom of Underworld, Vacheron, began attempting to charm Iolanthe in the hope of one day marrying her to raise his status, though Iolanthe found him loathsome. Iolanthe would also take on Chloe Carnarvon as her assistant in her role as Keeper of Records, and was impressed by the young woman's cleverness. However, she later came to suspect that Chloe was sleeping with Orlando (who had inherited the title of King of Land since Carnivore's death) in order to try and work her way up through the ranks. Though Iolanthe decided to keep her assistant on, she remained aware of how ambitious Chloe was. Also during this period, Iolanthe helped oversee some of her Kingdom's preparations for the next trial of the ancients, the diverting of the Hydra galaxy, such as Cardinal Ricardo Mendoza's provision of two disgraced Brazilian commandos to be two of the four participants to represent the Kingdom of Land during the Great Games of the Hydra. In 2016, when the Star Chamber within the Underworld opened, allowing the nine Golden Spheres to be retrieved, Anthony "Hades" DeSaxe informed the other Kingdoms of the development, and thus the next Great Games were arranged to begin in the next month. When the fourth participant that would have represented the Kingdom of Land perished shortly before the Games were to begin, Iolanthe requested permission from Hades to select a replacement. Once Hades agreed, Iolanthe suggested to her brother that they use Jack as a replacement, and when Orlando approved, she began using their Kingdom's resources in Australia to try and locate the Fifth Warrior. When General Redbeard informed Iolanthe that his superior had requested Jack's presence at the Pine Gap facility to ask his opinion on the Hydra galaxy the SKA Array had recently caught sight of. Shortly after Jack and some members of his team arrived at Pine Gap, Iolanthe had her forces storm the outpost while Redbeard knocked out Jack. As they gathered up Jack, Lily, Alby, Sky Monster and Jack's dogs to serve as his "support team", Iolanthe noticed Horus flying above them, and had one of her men shoot her down before they departed for the Underworld. The Four Legendary Kingdoms Iolanthe was present with many other members of the Four Kingdoms to watch the fourth Great Games of the Hydra, and proceeded to watch the various struggles of the Champions as they progressed through the first two Challenges. During the interim before the Third Challenge, Iolanthe brought Dr. Barnard to the hostage carriage containing Jack and his friends to look over Jack's injuries. After admitting to having Jack kidnapped for participation in the Great Games, Iolanthe learned that Jack and the others had never even heard of the Great Games through all of their experiences. The Royal proceeded to inform them about the Four Legendary Kingdoms, explain that the Games were a ritual to prevent the Hydra Galaxy from destroying the Earth in a trial set by the Super-Ancient Beings, and her reasons for bringing Jack in as a Champion. When Hades arrived to request Lily join the rest of the Royals, he placed the young Oracle in Iolanthe's care. Iolanthe and Lily watched the Third Challenge together, and when someone questioned why Jack had gone back for his ally (Sky Monster) before departing the arena, Iolanthe simply replied that was what Jack did. After the Third Challenge, Iolanthe prepared to attend the banquet dinner hosted by Hades, and had Chloe help her with the young woman's hair and clothing to make Lily more presentable to the gathered royals. When Lily questioned how Iolanthe could be so blase about the people dying in the Games, Iolanthe responded that it was simply how the world really worked and that there was nothing either of them could do to change it. At the banquet, Iolanthe guided Lily around and informed her about the various coats of arms Lily observed. After briefing conversing with Hades, Lily noted Vacheron's obvious desire for Iolanthe, and was surprised to find herself sorry for the amoral Royal as Iolanthe explained that she would have no choice in who she married, even Vacheron, as the decision would be her King's for political and strategic reasons. After encountering Mendoza, Iolanthe decided to introduce Lily to Hades's son Dion, only to learn that they had already met. As the banquet progressed, Iolanthe explained what had been discovered about the Golden Spheres and watched nonchalantly as Mephisto killed a minotaur for the Royals' amusement. The following morning, Iolanthe and the other Royals watched the Champions traverse the wall-maze of the Fourth Challenge. As Corazon approached Chaos and the Sphere he guarded, Iolanthe noted to Mendoza that they would see if the Brazilian psychopaths that he had recruited were worthy. As Mendoza claimed that they were, Corazon was effortlessly cut down by Chaos, and Iolanthe gave the Cardinal a look in response. Soon afterwards, Vargas managed to obtain Chaos's Sphere, Mendoza gave Iolanthe a smug smile to show he had been correct with his selections. As the progression prepared to move on to the Fifth Challenge, Iolanthe first attended a lunch Hades was hosting for all of the remaining Champions and their sponsoring Kings. Once Iolanthe formally introduced Jack to her brother, Orlando was stunned by his show of defiance and rudeness, to which Iolanthe reminded him that they had kidnapped Jack and forced him to participate in the Games against his will. As Mendoza explained to Jack the Omega Event and the trials of the Ancients, Iolanthe explained that the Tartarus Rotation and Dark Sun's repelling were only difficult because of the crucial knowledge that had been lost. As she prepared to take Lily to watch the Fifth Challenge, Dion requested Iolanthe allow him to escort Lily for a while, and while wary to do so, Iolanthe acceded to the higher ranking Royal. Following the Fifth Challenge and the escape of Jack and Schofield's hostages, Iolanthe went with the rest of the procession to the Summit Temple to watch as the first five Golden Spheres were set into place within the mountains's obelisk. Before proceeding to the observatory for the remaining Challenges, Hades announced that he and Orlando had agreed to bring their Kingdoms closer together by organising a marriage between Iolanthe and Vacheron. As the other Royals applauded, only Jack saw Iolanthe's brief look of revulsion. As she accompanied Lily to the observatory, Iolanthe found herself empathised with the Oracle for her similarly-forced betrothal to Dion. As she cited her distaste for Orlando's use of her as a pawn, Iolanthe reassured and encouraged Lily to stay strong. As Jack and Vargas began their fight, Iolanthe asked Mendoza his opinion on who would win; though Mendoza was sure it would be Vargas, ultimately Jack came out on top. When Jack became the last Champion standing and facing Cerberus, Iolanthe quietly commended Jack as he showed insight and humility to request Hades's permission to bring his warrior to him, winning the Great Games. As the Royals proceeded back to the Summit Temple, Iolanthe was irked by the compliments being granted to Orlando for selecting Jack as his Champion when in fact it had been her that had suggested Jack. Iolanthe explained to Jack that the 'Antenna' mountain would send out a signal to divert the Hydra galaxy while also allowing whoever stood in the obelisk's recess to receive the Mysteries, vital knowledge regarding the final two trials. When Jack questioned what would happen if no one in the recess, Iolanthe realised no one had considered the possibility and theorised that while the Hydra galaxy would be diverted, the next two trials would be more difficult. As Orlando was about to enter the recess, an explosion caused by the minotaurs and Jack and Schofield's returned allies distracted everyone as they turned against the Four Kingdoms, and Jack prevented Orlando from recieving the Mysteries. As the other Royals began fleeing, Iolanthe opted to join Jack, Lily and Hades after hearing Jack convince Hades to join him in saving the world the right way. Iolanthe proceeded to join Jack's group as they departed the Underworld, learning her brother and Mendoza had also escape the carnage caused by the minotaurs, and headed to his farm. As Iolanthe disembarked the Sky Warrior, Zoe was surprised by her presence among her friends. The Three Secret Cities . Personality Iolanthe Compton-Jones is a very complex woman. Her status as a royal from the House of Windsor plays a role in this, where she has been expected to remain loyal to her royal equals above the masses. Holding an important position allows her access to much knowledge, and thus leverage. Iolanthe's loyalty and beliefs, while on occasion for her own, is beneficial to her family, and nowhere near as such for those she allies with. On rare occasions where she has acted for others, it has been only in the hope of receiving something for herself. When it comes to her status as a royal member of the Four Legendary Kingdoms, however, Iolanthe's almost non-existent empathy for those beneath her is made clearer. Despite this, she is all too aware of the power wielded by the Kingdoms, and if her King orders her to do something she rather would not, she would go along with it without voicing her protests. This is what makes it hard for anyone to truly pin her down as an ally or enemy. Following the announcement that Orlando was giving his sister to Vacheron to marry, Iolanthe, though saying nothing, was repulsed, and was surprisingly sympathetic to Lily when she was to be married to Dion. He brother's use of her as a pawn played a part in her decision to side with Jack in taking on the remaining trials when the opportunity to leave the the Four Kingdoms arose. Relationships Jack West Jr Shortly after Jack and Iolanthe met in The Six Sacred Stones, it became clear that she found him attractive. They were never romantically involved beyond a brief kiss shared in Jack's cabin aboard the Halicarnassus in The Five Greatest Warriors. The kiss took place after Jack found out from Carnivore that Zoe had slept with another man after the Capstone mission. After he saved her life in the Fifth Vertex, Iolanthe invited Jack to her cabin after the kiss, but he declined to join her. While neither of them bring it up again, Iolanthe did ask Carnivore to consider sparing Jack, suggesting that she held no resentment, perhaps still hoping that Jack might change his mind. However, she was revealed to have been quite disheartened to learn that Jack married Zoe after The Five Greatest Warriors. Trivia *Iolanthe is thus far the only female antagonist to survive through three novels (in which she has an antagonistic role). *Following Hades, Iolanthe is the second notable antagonist who changes their ways and joins the protagonist. Category:Huntsman Characters Category:Characters Category:British Characters Category:Royals Category:The Six Sacred Stones Category:The Five Greatest Warriors Category:Antagonists Category:The Four Legendary Kingdoms Category:The Three Secret Cities Category:Former Antagonists Category:Protagonists